Apprendre à vivre
by AudeSnape
Summary: Songfic' Destiel "Amourexique" de Lara Fabian. Castiel refuse de vivre après avoir fait chuter ses frères. Dean agit car lui même commence à sombrer.


**_Titre : Apprendre à vivre  
_**

**_Genre : Songfic_**

**_Chanson : "Amourexique" de Lara Fabian  
_**

**_Persos : Destiel ;)_**

**_Disclamer : cette chanson et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas_**

* * *

**Je reviens avec une nouvelle songfic', j'ai une amie qui m'a dit qu'elle l'aimait bien puis je me suis décidé à la mettre en fin de compte. Alors voici un p'tit Destiel.**

**La chanson parle vraiment de l'anorexie mais j'ai eu envie de mettre la maladie mais pas vraiment poussé.**

**J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira :) Bonne lecture**

* * *

Je me sens tellement seul, j'ai juste besoin de partir, retourner au paradis. Avoir ma rédemption. Que les anges me pardonnent car jamais je ne me le pardonnerais. Les avoir fait chuter est ignoble, je me hais.

-_Cass, tu m'écoute_ ? demanda Dean me secouant légèrement le bras.

Je te regarde et je vois ta peur. Je vois de l'incompréhension, de la douleur. Je suis désolée de te causer tout cela.

-_Oui..._ murmurai-je.

-_Tu veux manger_ ?

-_Je mérite de mourir Dean, de souffrir, j'ai besoin du pardon_.

_**Je mourrai pour qu'un ange  
Me ranime au-delà**_

Le vide, la souffrance, la douleur. L'absence d'ailes, l'absence de grâce. Je ne peux que me laisser mourir, la vie n'est pas pour moi.

-_Je ne veux pas manger_, murmurai-je en poussant l'assiette que Dean me mit sous le nez.

Je ne me reconnais plus. Ce corps n'est pas le mien.

-_J'ai volé la vie de cet homme, il avait tout, une famille, un travail, une belle vie. Maintenant il est mort, tout ça par ma faute._

Ce n'est pas moi, je suis un meurtrier pas un homme pieu. Je détruis tout lorsque je passe quelque part. La vie n'est pas pour moi.

-_D'accord, viens avec moi_, dit Dean en me tirant par le bras.

_**D'une réalité où mon corps affamé se bat,  
Je ne veux pas ce vaisseau,  
Ces chairs, ce ventre, ces bras**_

Il me met dans la voiture et nous partons. Je ne regarde pas où nous allons, j'aimerais ne plus penser, ne plus parler, ne plus vivre. La Terre n'est pas ma maison. Je ne suis pas la bienvenue ici. Alors à quoi bon rester ?

-_Tu restes ici, j'arrive,_ me dit Dean en claquant la porte.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que l'on été arrivé et je ne reconnais même pas l'endroit. Une ruelle, je suis seul. L'angoisse arrive à grand pas lorsque je ne suis pas accompagné.

J'ai du mal à respirer. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Je suis un poids pour Dean, m'abandonne-t-il ici ?

J'étais dans mes pensées lorsque Sam ouvrit ma portière et me demanda de sortir. Je le fis lentement en lui demandant comment il savait que j'étais là.

-_Dean m'a demandé de venir te chercher_.

Je hoche doucement la tête, dois-je comprendre que Dean ne veut peut-être plus me voir ? Sam m'emmène dans un grand établissement. Je ne réagis même pas et reconnais que je suis dans un hôpital seulement lorsque je me retrouve dans une chambre. Sam reste près de moi. Ils ont décidé de m'abandonner ici, dans un endroit que je ne connais pas.

-_Je sais que ça ne va pas Cass, alors on va t'aider d'accord_ ? me rassure Sam en prenant doucement ma main. _Cela fait déjà deux semaines que tu n'as pas mangé, alors ici on va s'occuper de toi_.

Le seul endroit où je serais bien, c'est le paradis et je l'ai fermé à tous les anges. Alors même là-bas je ne serais pas le bienvenue donc je devrais être à aucun endroit. Mais cela, les Winchester ne le comprendraient pas.

_**Sinon pour plonger dans un espace  
Où je ne suis pas.**_

Le soir arrive bien assez vite et Sam me laisse dans la chambre avec un infirmier. Il a un long tuyau et s'approche dangereusement de moi avec.

Je me colle contre le mur alors il lève ses deux mains.

-_Doucement, calme-toi. Ceci est une sonde, pour te nourrir._

Jamais on ne me laissera mourir.

Un aide soignant entre dans la chambre. Je reconnais directement Dean. Il ne m'abandonne pas.

-_Je vais t'aider Marc_, dit Dean à son collègue.

-_T'es là que depuis aujourd'hui et tu te sens déjà d'attaque pour maintenir un anorexique_ ? lui demande l'infirmier avec un sourire.

Je vois les dents de Dean se serrer. Est-ce parce qu'on me qualifie d'anorexique ? Il y a de forte chance car je le connais et il n'est pas prêt de voir les choses en face.

-_Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai vu d'autre avant_, lui dit le chasseur en rigolant.

Dean se tourne vers moi avec un sourire et me tend la main que j'attrape. Dean est ma béquille, c'est lui me maintient ici. Cela fait longtemps que j'ai mis ma vie entre ses mains.

Je m'allonge et il installe la sonde. Le soir même, j'ai une poche qui me rempli. Je sens tout rentrer en moi et ça me rend malade mais je n'arrive pas à le dire, à le formuler.

Voilà la machine est lancée, on me maintient en vie.

_**Et noyer,  
Noyer l'océan qui boit  
Mon sang, ma voix.**_

Dean reste près de moi pendant la poche. Je n'ose pas parler alors je pleure car c'est le seul moyen qu'il me reste pour qu'il comprenne que ça ne va pas.

Il ferme la porte, s'allonge à côté de moi et me serre contre lui en me murmurant des mots rassurants.

-_Pourquoi tu restes avec moi ?_ osai-je demander à Dean.

-_Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais Cass mais j'arriverais mieux à m'occuper de toi ici. Tu as perdu beaucoup de poids et ton visage fait un peu peur._

Quelques larmes coulent sur ses joues. Cette image, Dean qui pleure, qui montre ses sentiments. Dean anéanti par ma faute, par mon mal-être. Cette image est horrible à voir, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose se brise en moi.

Pour lui, j'arrête de pleurer et j'accepte cette poche qui me nourrit. Alors pour lui montrer que j'accepte, je sèche mes larmes et pose ma tête contre son torse pour me reposer.

-_Merci_, me chuchota-t-il.

_**Légère et floue  
Je dîne  
De tulipes et d'eau pâle.**_

J'ai trop surestimer ma capacité à tenir cette nourriture. Je commence à me sentir mal, à avoir mal au ventre, à beaucoup saliver. Je me redresse brusquement, Dean est aux aguets.

-_Qu'est-ce qui se passe Cass ?_ me demande-t-il en faisant vite le tour du lit pour se mettre devant moi.

Je le pousse violemment et vomi dans un coin de la chambre. Mon estomac n'a pas tenu ce peu de nourriture. Ma gorge me brûle et des larmes commencent à couler malgré moi.

Dean stop ma machine et me rallonge doucement dans mon lit. Il va jusqu'à la porte et demande à ce qu'on nettoie la flaque sur le sol.

Alors qu'une discussion se fait dans le couloir, je n'arrive pas à suivre et regarde le plafond. D'un blanc pure comme une grâce sans son véhicule. Un blanc étincelant. Ce souvenir me calme.

_**Le blanc immaculé de ma chambre  
Vomit ses étoiles.  
Je plane au-dessus des vagues  
Qui chassent mes repas...**_

Dean revient près de moi et commence à me parler en me souriant :

-_Viens, je t'emmène prendre un bain. Il a des bulles, ça va te détendre._

Devoir se laver, encore une tâche quotidienne et humaine. Je n'en ai pas du tout envie mais je ne veux pas décevoir Dean. Il a déjà arrêté la machine, je peux au moins faire cet effort pour lui alors je me lève après qu'il m'ait débranché et le suit.

Il me tient contre lui jusqu'à la salle de bain pour éviter que je tombe.

Il m'aide à me déshabiller et parait quelque peu gêné face à moi.

-_Qu'est-ce qui te gêne Dean ? Ma nudité ?_

-_Pas que... ça aussi_, me dit-il en touchant mes côtes.

Elles étaient très visibles, je détourne le regard, honteux de moi même. Dean se retourne et fait couler l'eau tandis que je m'assois sur le rebord.

Pendant que l'eau coule, Dean posa tout le nécessaire de toilette à côté de la baignoire : crème à raser, rasoir à main et autres produits.

_**Je vole et reviens d'un monde  
Où la vie ne joue pas...**_

Dean vérifie la température de l'eau et me glisse doucement dedans en faisant attention à ce que je ne glisse pas. Il me donna un gant de toilette et me sourit.

-_Je te laisse te laver, tu vas y arriver champion ?_ me dit-il en me donnant le savon.

Je le regarde avec des yeux apeurés. Depuis que je suis humain, s'il y a bien une chose qui me rend le plus fragile c'est la solitude. Dean voit bien que ça me fait peur mais il doit me laisser seul parfois alors à contre cœur, il part en me rassurant en me disant qu'il n'est pas loin s'il y a un problème.

Je vois la porte se fermer et je pleure. Je suis seul, c'est là le destin des humains. On né seul, on vit seul et on meurt seul. La solitude nous accompagne pendant toute notre vie jusqu'à prendre le dessus sur l'envie de vivre.

Je sèche mes larmes d'une main mouillée comme si elles demandaient à retourner dans l'eau. Je regarde la porte et murmure un "Désolée" avant de mettre la tête sous l'eau. L'angoisse me prend très vite, qu'est-ce qui m'attends après ? J'essaie de respirer et avale de l'eau en sortant la tête. Je m'étouffe et recrache toute l'eau par terre. Cette grosse gorgée ne peut m'empêcher de vomir encore une fois.

Dean arrive en courant dans la salle de bain et se stop à la porte en me voyant vomir. Je peux la sentir... son âme, elle fléchit fasse à ce refus de vivre.

_**Je me noie, noie  
Et vide mon corps malgré moi,  
Mon sang, ma voix.  
**_

Alors que je sens mon esprit partir, Dean reprend ses esprits et m'attrape pour m'allonger par terre. Il lève mes jambes et me donne quelques tapes sur les joues.

Tout est blanc dans mon champ de vision mais une ombre se dresse en face de mes yeux, comme un ange mais lorsque le malaise est passé, je remarque que c'était Dean. Toujours là, toujours présent quoi qu'il arrive. Il me sourit faiblement et me prend dans ses bras.

Il me soulève comme si je n'étais qu'une feuille et me ramène dans ma chambre, nu.

Il m'allonge sur le lit et me sèche avec une grande serviette chaude.

-Je l'ai mise sur le radiateur pour toi, me raconta-t-il en me fixant.

Je plonge dans ce regard, ce vert intense. Je m'y noie alors que c'est un vert émeraude, un vert précieux. Une couleur violente et apaisante à la fois par tant d'éclats présents et brisés par un passé, un présent et un futur douloureux.

Dean lui se noie réellement dans cet océan qu'est le bleu de mes yeux. Il s'y noie et voit les vagues qui cognent contre des parois. Un océan déchaîné, qui ne demande qu'à être calmé et une eau qui ne demande qu'à partir. Il se noie dans cette eau profonde et sombre qui représente ma vie.

Mais dans nos regards, on se perçoit toujours dans la vie de l'autre.

_**Je me noie,  
Je me vois,  
Je perçois  
L'ange est là.  
**_

Dean met sa main sur ma nuque et approche ma tête. Il reste quelques secondes à deux-trois centimètre de ma bouche avant de m'embrasser avec douceur. Je goute sa saveur et me remplit de son odeur. La sensation est nouvelle. Bien sur que j'avais embrassé Meg mais là, c'est différent. Je ressens quelque chose pour Dean.

Je croyais que je n'allais jamais pouvoir lui dire que je tenais à lui, que je garderais mes sentiments au fond de moi. Je croyais que j'allais devoir garder ce silence toute ma vie mais Dean est là.

En un baiser, je me sens déjà différent. Je ne suis plus seul, je n'ai pas qu'une seule issu : la mort. Je peux encore entrevoir d'autres perspectives.

Humain, on voit, on ressent des choses contradictoires à celles qu'on ressentait en tant qu'ange.

Lorsque j'étais un être céleste je croyais que tout m'était accessible, que tout était possible, que les humains exagéraient quand ils disent ne pas pouvoir faire quelque chose et que leur vie allait arriver sur le même point : la mort. Mais maintenant, sans grâce, sans pouvoirs, je me rend compte de certaine chose. Rien n'est acquis, rien n'est compris, rien n'est facile et certes la fin qui nous attends est la mort mais deux choix s'offrent à nous : vivre notre vie à fond et ne jamais regretter jusqu'à notre mort ou laisser le désespoir prendre le dessus et attendre la mort avec impatience tant la vie nous semblera infecte.

_**Il souffle sur mes blessures,  
Le secret oublié,  
L'homme est seul à croire  
Que la mort est sa liberté...**_

Ce baiser efface tout ce que je semblais savoir. Il le cache, l'enterre, le détruit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que lui, que moi. Nous deux, ensemble et pour toujours mais maintenant il faut que je répare mes erreurs. Sur ses joues coulent des larmes de désespoir. Il semble perdre tout espoir et tout sentiment de bonheur. Je n'avais encore jamais vu Dean aussi détruit. Son visage est décomposé, crispé et inspire la douleur. La souffrance se lit dans ses yeux fermés furieusement, comme s'il cherchait à ce que cette émotion parte.

Je prend son menton avec mon pouce et mon index et le lève doucement pour qu'il soit droit et en face de moi. Il ouvre les yeux doucement et laisser couler quelques larmes. Je les embrasse doucement et avec le plus d'amour que possible pour qu'il sente ce que je ressens.

-_Je t'en supplie, vie... pour moi, pour nous, je t'en conjure_, me dit-il en essayant d'arrêter de pleurer en vain.

-_Pour toi, pour nous_, murmurai-je en l'embrassant passionnément.

_**Et noie,  
Broie  
Son âme désespérée...  
**_

Je prend sa main et la pose sur mon cœur. Ressent-il cet affolement à l'idée d'être avec lui, qu'il m'accepte mais surtout, l'affolement à l'idée de vivre. J'ai peur mais une belle peur, qui te construit, te fait respirer, te fais te lever tout les matins.

Je caresse son visage avec mon autre main car même si je connais son visage par cœur je veux connaître sa peau pour la connaître mieux que la mienne. Cette peau que je n'arrêterais pas de toucher tant que je respire, que je vie, que je bouge.

-_J'ai peur Cass_, me chuchota-t-il. _J'ai peur que tu abandonnes, que tu m'abandonnes pour rejoindre un monde qui ne m'est pas destiné_.

Avec mon doigt je dessine le contour de ses lèvres tout en murmurant :

-_Je tiens, je suis là et resterais là car tu restes avec moi. Tu es la raison pour laquelle je suis encore en vie, saches-le._

Sa peau est si douce, la caresse est si tendre. J'admire ce corps qu'il me donne.

-_Pour moi_ ?

-_Pour toi_ ! lui dis-je en caressant son torse. _Tu es magnifique, ton corps comme ton âme et je n'en serais jamais digne_.

-_Si tu n'en es pas digne, personne ne l'est_.

_**Toi,  
De toi,  
Vois-tu vraiment la Beauté  
Ton être en soi...  
Toi...**_

Dean me fit sortir et démissionna de l'hôpital au bout d'une semaine. J'acceptai de manger pour mon sauveur, pour lui alors ça ne servait à rien de rester.

Les jours pourront être durs. Les hivers pourront être froids. La Terre pourra se détruire.

Rien ne nous séparera. Le ciel et l'enfer pourront encore attendre notre venue. Ils pourront attendre avec impatience ces deux âmes si fortes et si brisées en mêmes temps car pour le moment nous ne sommes pas prêts à partir

* * *

**J'espère que cette songfic' vous a plus. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.**

**Si vous suivez mes deux histoires, sachez qu'un chapitre pour "Demander Dean Winchester en mariage" arrive bientôt et je ne sais pas encore pour "le sauvetage" mais il va arriver.**

**A bientôt :) une review ?**


End file.
